Opportunity, Part 2
by candelight
Summary: Title says it all, aye? Sequel to “Opportunity.” These are Vlad’s thoughts and growing plots on the scene in “Bitter Reunions.”


_Opportunity__, Part Two._

_Title says it all, aye? Sequel to "__Opportunity__." These are Vlad's thoughts and growing plots on the scene in "Bitter Reunions." Hope you like-please review!_

* * *

_As I closed the door, I saw Danny smile again and sink down into the pillows._

_My face contorted into the feral grin that I had held back all the time I had been in the room._

_"Yes," I cackled, my eyes narrowing._

_"Sleep tight."_

_Tomorrow simply could not come soon enough._

* * * * *

Much too energized to sleep-more so then I had for years-I returned to my ghostly counterpart with no more than a casual flash of the rings accustomed to sparking about at the waistline.

Gliding into the air with a silent _whooooosh_, my smile refused to fade, even as ivory fangs replaced my normal teeth.

For a long time, I had been rather interested in the topic of the "Ghost Boy," who used his abilities gained from those of the afterlife to actually HELP people.

That was strange enough as it was. The corporeal ghosts still in this world-or in the Zone-were imprints of people or creatures who'd died with unfinished business or a bitter end.

So why could a little boy stay behind in the Human World to protect those he could easily destroy?

I soared about the richly decorated green-and-gold carpet, frowning as I consulted every piece of information-every source of evidence.

But the child WASN'T dead.

At least….not COMPLETELY dead. Daniel's transformation had proved it as such-and, when he had taken Danny down to the lab for "repairs", as it were (Danny would definitely know something had indeed occurred if he awoke with the same bruises Plasmius had so willingly plastered onto him) his heart rate signals were still indeed-there.

Just like my own beats.

There had been whispers in the Ghost Zone. This boy was extremely clumsy with his newfound powers-so he must've died fairly recently, or….

….or….

His body was still trying to manage the actual transition between life and death.

The attacks and defensive mannerisms during their brief combat with each other had been so like my own when I was a youngling at the time.

When I had knocked Danny out, I DID follow through the doorway, immensely curious.

Even if there had been talk of a new hybrid, ME, Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius, was the only one who actually exi-

And then Danny had been revealed to me, shaken, cut, human as well as ghost-

There were a few key differences between the two: I used refined, synthesis protoplasm to attack with. Danny's, however, seemed to be a very traditional blast style rarely used in the Ghost Zone today.

Danny too, seemed to have a ghost sense-but his was most unusual. Instead of the whisp of fiery red that drifted from my mouth at the intrusion, Danny's was blue-and held the hint of frost.

It was clear I was obviously more experienced-that was to be expected-but f Danny simply had a little guidance….!

I stopped drifting, and gave a glance at a nearby mirror. My red orbs were sparkling in the darkness.

With a smirk, I continued his drift, attempting to solve the Danny puzzle that was laid before me.

Jack.

He had created ANOTHER hybrid. How was this done? Did the Fentons build another portal?

But they obviously could not be aware. Danny could not possibly be stupid enough to tell them of his ghostly DNA structure-not to two ghost hunters.

Jack-perhaps. The imbecile could never actually hurt a ghost-not even if it was living under his own roof.

Quite literally, apparently, seeing as he hadn't picked it up yet.

Maddie, well….

A fleeting stab of sympathy and understanding entered my heart. I shook it off, slightly surprised.

Maddie-the woman I loved, the woman that had been STOLEN away by my old "Friend"-well, even if she hadn't realized Danny's counterpart identity, well…..

I wouldn't exactly want her to know about my own half, either. Best to continue pretending you were full blooded human.

But now that Danny was revealed to be a Halfling-and scan on the rest of the Fentons had revealed them to be simply humans themselves-my mind was set into motion.

If I was to plot out his next move with utmost care-Danny would, most likely, have to be subdued before he could properly present his offer.

Subdued….but not hurt.

I was not going to allow one of the two more important things he ever had in his life be destroyed. Not now-and perhaps not ever, if I had my way.

Danny had to be safe during the next phase tomorrow. Well….I glanced at a nearby grandfather clock. Later tonight, actually. He hadn't realized how late it was.

I thoughtfully bit my lip, deciding on my next course of action.

To be entirely honest, I was not expecting this at all. I had been prepared, should a few minor setbacks arrive, but….

Who had ever guessed that I would actually be meeting the young hybrid myself, face-to-face?

Nonetheless, now that he knew the truth, I wanted Danny.

Just as much as Maddie-if not more so now.

But I still needed to learn MORE.

And that was why I needed-

I stopped dead, another smirk curling at his face.

Someone who had experience dueling with Danny himself to know what to expect.

Skulker.

"The kitten, eh? He's here?"

After I had contacted the Hunter-it had not taken a long wait for him to arrive. The buffoon always did love a challenge.

I nodded from where he sat in his armchair, fingers delicately intercrossed with each other.

"Indeed. What do you know about the child?"

Skulker blinked, looking wrong-footed.

"It'd be easy enough if you ambush him while he's sleepin', Plas-"

Vlad's cold indigo eyes flashed.

"I have no intention of hurting the boy, Skulker. And I advise you'd learn to feel the same…soon."

The cyborg had not missed the casual tone, nor the sinister indication at the end. Skulker sighed.

Bother. He had never met a ghost that wanted the little whelp alive….

…for more than a few seconds.

Skulker's eyes flashed.

"Very well, very well….a neutralizer?" he suggested, looking slightly miffed he wasn't able to destroy the brat himself.

"That would short his powers, and leave him open for an atta-"

"Skulker."

My tone was losing patience. The ghost groaned again as I turned to face the crackling embers in front of me.

"Fine, fine….I'll get to work on it. Geez."

I frowned as I scanned the pages, scowling slightly as I went through blood type-type O negative-allergies: Daniel was allergic to peppermint? Hospital records-he had his tonsils removed when he was eight, and then had a severe appendix failure and removal last year….

The smallest detail could help.

My fingers brushed against a faded blue envelope. With a sigh, I opened it, already knowing full well what I would find.

A card fell out onto my lap, complete with a dozing teddy bear in blue pajamas.

Despite my intense fury and sorrow at beholding these cards-I couldn't bring myself to rip Danny's birth announcement that Maddie had sent me years ago.

Blue/grey eyes, simply weighing a few ounces, perhaps an ounce or two, black hair…

Danny Timothy Fenton, born October First, 1995, at precisely 1:00 a.m in the morning.

I believe I sat there in a stupor all afternoon and evening, unwilling to move, unwilling to eat, and certainly unwilling to sleep.

The child-the boy I had wanted for so many years-had arrived.

_But in the hands of a moronic idiot who ruined my life!_

Jack couldn't take care of a child-he could hardly take care of himself!

How dare he have the son I always wanted?

How dare he.

_How DARE HE-?!_

My fists tightened as my breathing grew shallow.

I felt the urge to attack.

Or to kill.

Whichever came first.

_Opportunity__, Part Two._

_Title says it all, aye? Sequel to "__Opportunity__." These are Vlad's thoughts and growing plots on the scene in "Bitter Reunions." Hope you like-please review!_

_As I closed the door, I saw Danny smile again and sink down into the pillows._

_My face contorted into the feral grin that I had held back all the time I had been in the room._

_"Yes," I cackled, my eyes narrowing._

_"Sleep tight."_

_Tomorrow simply could not come soon enough._

* * * * *

Much too energized to sleep-more so then I had for years-I returned to my ghostly counterpart with no more than a casual flash of the rings accustomed to sparking about at the waistline.

Gliding into the air with a silent _whooooosh_, my smile refused to fade, even as ivory fangs replaced my normal teeth.

For a long time, I had been rather interested in the topic of the "Ghost Boy," who used his abilities gained from those of the afterlife to actually HELP people.

That was strange enough as it was. The corporeal ghosts still in this world-or in the Zone-were imprints of people or creatures who'd died with unfinished business or a bitter end.

So why could a little boy stay behind in the Human World to protect those he could easily destroy?

I soared about the richly decorated green-and-gold carpet, frowning as I consulted every piece of information-every source of evidence.

But the child WASN'T dead.

At least….not COMPLETELY dead. Daniel's transformation had proved it as such-and, when he had taken Danny down to the lab for "repairs", as it were (Danny would definitely know something had indeed occurred if he awoke with the same bruises Plasmius had so willingly plastered onto him) his heart rate signals were still indeed-there.

Just like my own beats.

There had been whispers in the Ghost Zone. This boy was extremely clumsy with his newfound powers-so he must've died fairly recently, or….

….or….

His body was still trying to manage the actual transition between life and death.

The attacks and defensive mannerisms during their brief combat with each other had been so like my own when I was a youngling at the time.

When I had knocked Danny out, I DID follow through the doorway, immensely curious.

Even if there had been talk of a new hybrid, ME, Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius, was the only one who actually exi-

And then Danny had been revealed to me, shaken, cut, human as well as ghost-

There were a few key differences between the two: I used refined, synthesis protoplasm to attack with. Danny's, however, seemed to be a very traditional blast style rarely used in the Ghost Zone today.

Danny too, seemed to have a ghost sense-but his was most unusual. Instead of the whisp of fiery red that drifted from my mouth at the intrusion, Danny's was blue-and held the hint of frost.

It was clear I was obviously more experienced-that was to be expected-but f Danny simply had a little guidance….!

I stopped drifting, and gave a glance at a nearby mirror. My red orbs were sparkling in the darkness.

With a smirk, I continued his drift, attempting to solve the Danny puzzle that was laid before me.

Jack.

He had created ANOTHER hybrid. How was this done? Did the Fentons build another portal?

But they obviously could not be aware. Danny could not possibly be stupid enough to tell them of his ghostly DNA structure-not to two ghost hunters.

Jack-perhaps. The imbecile could never actually hurt a ghost-not even if it was living under his own roof.

Quite literally, apparently, seeing as he hadn't picked it up yet.

Maddie, well….

A fleeting stab of sympathy and understanding entered my heart. I shook it off, slightly surprised.

Maddie-the woman I loved, the woman that had been STOLEN away by my old "Friend"-well, even if she hadn't realized Danny's counterpart identity, well…..

I wouldn't exactly want her to know about my own half, either. Best to continue pretending you were full blooded human.

But now that Danny was revealed to be a Halfling-and scan on the rest of the Fentons had revealed them to be simply humans themselves-my mind was set into motion.

If I was to plot out his next move with utmost care-Danny would, most likely, have to be subdued before he could properly present his offer.

Subdued….but not hurt.

I was not going to allow one of the two more important things he ever had in his life be destroyed. Not now-and perhaps not ever, if I had my way.

Danny had to be safe during the next phase tomorrow. Well….I glanced at a nearby grandfather clock. Later tonight, actually. He hadn't realized how late it was.

I thoughtfully bit my lip, deciding on my next course of action.

To be entirely honest, I was not expecting this at all. I had been prepared, should a few minor setbacks arrive, but….

Who had ever guessed that I would actually be meeting the young hybrid myself, face-to-face?

Nonetheless, now that he knew the truth, I wanted Danny.

Just as much as Maddie-if not more so now.

But I still needed to learn MORE.

And that was why I needed-

I stopped dead, another smirk curling at his face.

Someone who had experience dueling with Danny himself to know what to expect.

Skulker.

"The kitten, eh? He's here?"

After I had contacted the Hunter-it had not taken a long wait for him to arrive. The buffoon always did love a challenge.

I nodded from where he sat in his armchair, fingers delicately intercrossed with each other.

"Indeed. What do you know about the child?"

Skulker blinked, looking wrong-footed.

"It'd be easy enough if you ambush him while he's sleepin', Plas-"

Vlad's cold indigo eyes flashed.

"I have no intention of hurting the boy, Skulker. And I advise you'd learn to feel the same…soon."

The cyborg had not missed the casual tone, nor the sinister indication at the end. Skulker sighed.

Bother. He had never met a ghost that wanted the little whelp alive….

…for more than a few seconds.

Skulker's eyes flashed.

"Very well, very well….a neutralizer?" he suggested, looking slightly miffed he wasn't able to destroy the brat himself.

"That would short his powers, and leave him open for an atta-"

"Skulker."

My tone was losing patience. The ghost groaned again as I turned to face the crackling embers in front of me.

"Fine, fine….I'll get to work on it. Geez."

I frowned as I scanned the pages, scowling slightly as I went through blood type-type O negative-allergies: Daniel was allergic to peppermint? Hospital records-he had his tonsils removed when he was eight, and then had a severe appendix failure and removal last year….

The smallest detail could help.

My fingers brushed against a faded blue envelope. With a sigh, I opened it, already knowing full well what I would find.

A card fell out onto my lap, complete with a dozing teddy bear in blue pajamas.

Despite my intense fury and sorrow at beholding these cards-I couldn't bring myself to rip Danny's birth announcement that Maddie had sent me years ago.

Blue/grey eyes, simply weighing a few ounces, perhaps an ounce or two, black hair…

Danny Timothy Fenton, born October First, 1995, at precisely 1:00 a.m in the morning.

I believe I sat there in a stupor all afternoon and evening, unwilling to move, unwilling to eat, and certainly unwilling to sleep.

The child-the boy I had wanted for so many years-had arrived.

_But in the hands of a moronic idiot who ruined my life!_

Jack couldn't take care of a child-he could hardly take care of himself!

How dare he have the son I always wanted?

How dare he.

_How DARE HE-?!_

My fists tightened as my breathing grew shallow.

I felt the urge to attack.

Or to kill.

Whichever came first.


End file.
